ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core of the ?Immunobiology and Immune Therapy for Merkel cell carcinoma? P01 provides overall direction, coordination of the Scientific Advisory Board meetings, as well as administrative, regulatory and fiscal oversight to the three Projects and the three Shared Resource Cores (Biostatistics & Bioinformatics, Immunophenotyping, and Specimen & Data). The Administrative Core will provide an effective organizational structure to expedite research and promote communication between Program Project components and investigators and the scientific and patient communities. The Administrative Core is responsible for strategic planning, as well as effective organizational structure among the performance sites (Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, University of Washington, and Seattle Cancer Care Alliance). The Administrative Core is responsible for research effort coordination and allocation of NIH funds. This Core will also manage fiscal components of the Program Project including reallocation of funds to optimize overall function, and resolution of potential conflicts in a fair and equitable manner to maximize progress of the Program. The Administrative Core is responsible for communication including dissemination of information relevant to the Program via email, GoToMeeting teleconferences, as well as in-person meetings. In addition, The Core will provide strategic outreach to the patient, physician, and scientific communities through maintenance of the merkelcell.org website (which reaches 100,000 unique users each year), coordination with our MCC patient advocates, and organization of the MCC Multicenter Interest Group annual meeting. The mission of this Core is to ensure regulatory and administrative compliance including reporting to the Scientific Advisory Boards and NIH as well as to support and sustain optimal efficiency of the Projects and Cores of the Program.